


The Technomage's Revenge

by Roff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff
Summary: This is a story about a Harry Potter who triumphs against all odds. Oh, is that like the original? Sorry. Let’s just say he does it quite differently in this story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

Harry Potter wanted to die.

He could not take any more. He just wished he would die and it would all be over with. He wanted to be put out of his misery.

He was lying in a field in the middle of nowhere unable to walk or even crawl. His torturers had left him there so he would starve to death and suffer from exposure to the elements. Perhaps they were even hoping a wild animal would come and eat him in his defenseless state.

There was snow on the ground so it as very cold. Consequently, Harry was freezing. He had no clothes on since the Death Eaters and Voldemort had taken all of them to make his torture experience with them worse.

That‘s not all they took either.

They wanted to break him.

They wanted to make sure that even if he miraculously lived, like he seems to do no matter the odds, he would never be a threat to Voldemort or his followers ever again. Harry had been giving them fits since he went on the run. He had killed many of the Death Eaters in running battles over the past few months. His ability with a wand and his very powerful magic that was equal to Voldemort’s was too much for the dark lord’s followers.

They celebrated when the trap Voldemort set for him worked and Harry was captured.

After he was tortured for weeks on end with the Cruciatus curse, sometimes with multiple casters at the same time, and after they made small cuts all over his torso with a blade, the torturers were amazed that he still maintained his mind.

Snape was there giving him potions so he would recover faster. It was his job to make sure their entertainment remained alive so they could enjoy themselves for as long as possible. Snape of course snuck in extra potions to help him more but there was not much else he could do to help without being caught and killed himself. He was being watched carefully.

For the final, ultimate torture, Voldemort used strong cutting curses on Harry’s legs and arms, removing them completely. He also used magic to gouge out Harry’s eyes. The stubs on his legs and arms were then cauterized so he wouldn’t bleed to death.

Harry was fully awake through all of it as he screamed in agony, but had finally passed out from all the pain and blood loss, becoming silent once again.

They tortured him some more anyway and made jokes about him. They would say things like if he were laying in front of a door his name would be Matt or if we was in the water his name would be Bob. They would then crack up laughing at their own cruel jokes.

Voldemort refused to put Harry out of his misery, even though Harry begged him to just kill him many times. Voldemort wanted him to suffer all the way up to his death. His torturers knew that on his own Harry would not last much longer. They had tortured and beat him for over a month and they hadn’t fed him for two weeks or even given him water in days. That would quicken his demise as well.

They told him they were done with him and were going to let him go now. So Harry found himself lying somewhere that he couldn’t see since he was blind due to no longer having eyes. He could smell the freshness of being outdoors and he thought he felt grass under the snow beneath his back. He wasn’t sure though. He was in too much pain to feel much else.

He discovered they did something to his left ear too. He noticed all the sounds he was picking up only came into his right ear. They must have made him deaf in that left ear while he was passed out since he didn’t recall when that was done.

He was wishing stronger than ever that he could just die. That’s all he wanted. He had suffered enough. He was the only one he knew of that was actually doing anything to fight back against Voldemort. None of his friends had joined him. They were too busy keeping their heads down.

Hermione had joined with her parents to move to Australia and Ron was attending Hogwarts with his sister Ginny who was now in her sixth year. Harry had heard that the school was run by Death Eaters. No surprise there since Voldemort had taken over the Ministry.

Harry picked up some sounds that let him know there was someone not too far away watching him. Most likely a low level Death Eater assigned to watch him until he dies then report back. Voldemort had a ministry to run after all. He had already refused to let his Death Eaters kill Harry so Harry wasn’t looking for help there.

He just wanted someone, anyone to help him so he could be put out his misery.

After a loud cry for someone to hear him and to grant him release from all the pain and suffering, Harry laid still and wept at his failure, but was looking forward to being with his parents. He never got to know them personally before they were murdered when he was a baby. He would also get to see his godfather, Sirius, again and his grandparents who died before he was even born.

He was looking forward to being with all of them.

Then he heard a crack of apparition close by.

“Who’s there?” Harry asked desperately. “Whoever you are, please, I beg you to kill me. I’ve suffered enough. PLEASE?” he cried out.

“Master Harry Potter, sir! It’s Dobby,” he said crying at the state he found Harry in.

“Dobby? Is that really you?” he asked.

“Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir!” he answered putting his hand on Harry’s bloody chest. “Dobby is here to help.”

Dobby cast a warming charm on Harry then conjured a blanket for him that he wrapped Harry in after making Harry float off the cold ground. He left him floating.

Dobby carefully gave Harry some water until he had all he wanted for now.

“That’s good. Thanks. Now, I need you to kill me Dobby. That’s an order. Voldemort and his followers captured me and have taken everything from me. The only thing left to do is to die. Please, Dobby, put me out of my misery and let me go meet my parents,” Harry begged.

“Hey! What are you doing there?” Harry heard from the Death Eater who had been waiting. The man must have dosed off. “Get away from him, elf!”

“Dobby will be right back, Master Harry,” he said patting Harry’s chest.

Harry heard another crack of apparition, a grunt, a thump like someone falling down and hitting the ground, and then another crack that was right next to him. Then Dobby was speaking again.

“Dobby is sorry, but Dobby can’t kill his master. Dobby could never do that. Dobby will take Harry Potter somewhere safe and take very good care of him.”

“No, Dobby! Just kill me, please?” he cried, begging and pleading.

“Dobby is so sorry,” he said crying again, “but promises to make things better.”

With that Dobby whisked Harry away using house elf apparition. They landed in a large dusty foyer.

Dobby waved his hand and most of the dust disappeared so Harry could lay on a cleaner floor in his blanket. He then left a hand on Harry’s forehead while he waved his other hand, making a change to the wards using Harry’s magic.

“Dobby will be right back, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby needs to prepare a bed for his master. Please don’t be sad anymore and want to die,” the house elf pleaded. “Dobby will make sure his Harry Potter sir is well taken care of. Do not forget everything magic can do, Harry Potter sir, especially when magic is as strong as the great Harry Potter’s” he encouraged him.

Harry started thinking about what Dobby said after he popped away. It was difficult in his condition with all the pain and lack of nourishment, but he started remembering a few things he was working on before he went on the run to fight Death Eaters and eventually Voldemort. It was a passion he had for a particular type of magic. Maybe there was something that could be done. He would have to give that more thought once he felt better, he reasoned, especially since Dobby refuses to kill him.

When Dobby popped away he went upstairs to the master bedroom. He cleaned everything quickly and put on fresh linens. He then popped down to the foyer and popped Harry upstairs where he cleaned him up thoroughly in the tub after numbing his whole body, removing all the blood and gently cleaning his wounds to prevent infection. He then magically put him in some pajamas, and into the comfortable bed.

“Please rest Harry Potter, sir while Dobby goes to fetch some potions that will help.”

“Where are we, Dobby?” he croaked out.

“Harry Potter’s ancestral home. It’s called Potter Place and is a grand manor that just needs some cleaning and loving care.”

“Are we safe here?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. No one can get on the property unless Harry Potter or Dobby allows it. We are very safe.”

“Thank you, Dobby.”

“Dobby will be back as soon as possible. Just rest.”

Dobby popped over to Hogwarts and found Winky.

Dobby swore Winky to secrecy and then told her about his master’s condition. He wanted her to come to Potter Place with him so she could cook meals and help him clean the manor. He was sure Harry Potter, sir would make her a Potter elf as soon as he was able. Winky agreed so they grabbed some potions from Snape’s storage and some from the hospital ward. Winky then held onto Dobby as they travelled back to the manor.

They found Harry in too much pain to sleep so they quickly gave him a potion for Cruciatus exposure, a strong pain reliever potion, and a strong dreamless sleep potion. Dobby didn’t tell him yet that Winky was helping as she kept very quiet while they worked.

Once Harry was no longer in pain and fast asleep, Dobby magically removed Harry’s pajamas and put Dittany on all his knife cuts. He then magically put pajamas back on his master and left to find Winky. He explained more to Winky so she would understand what all Dobby needed to do to help his master. There was plenty of work to do so Winky went to cleaning the manor from top to bottom while Dobby popped off to get some things he knew his master would need.

The manor was really just dusty. It was in very good shape otherwise. The preservation runes and wards on the place insured nothing bad could happen to it. All the original Potter elves had passed on after Harry’s grandparents died and before Harry was born. They were very old and were never replaced with younger elves.

When Harry was working on the special project he liked, that was during school. Dobby did all of his buying for him since Harry couldn’t leave Hogwarts. They used an old abandoned classroom in a part of the castle that was not in use at all for many centuries.

Dobby cleaned it all up for Harry and they setup shop. In his current condition, Dobby knew his master was going to need more parts for his favorite hobby. First though, Dobby needed to get his master at least one magic eye like Mad-Eye Moody’s so he can see. If possible, he would get two. He just needed to see where they can be found.

He never found where he could buy an eye for Harry but discovered that Mad-Eye Moody had his special made. Mad-Eye was killed during the fighting so he checked around for where his possessions might be. After a lot of searching, he discovered that Dolores Umbridge had got a hold of the eye and it was on her office door at the Ministry as a decoration.

Making himself invisible, Dobby went to her office in the middle of the night and took the eye and grabbed the leather strap from off the wall. He now had what his master needed to see out of one eye at least. He then popped back to the manor.

Harry ended up sleeping for two days before waking and eating some soup with help from Dobby and Winky. He met Winky and bonded her right away after Dobby explained everything. Harry then slept for a week while the elves made sure they gave him nutrition potions and additional potions for the torture curse without waking him.

Dobby had access to Harry’s Gringotts vault so he had no issue buying whatever they needed. Harry had given it to him once they bonded back in Hogwarts. That allowed Dobby to go buy all the things Harry needed for his hobby.

When his master was ready, Dobby would once again go buy whatever was requested of him so his master could be happy and hopefully fix his own problem.

oOo

Harry Potter was curious back in fourth year about Mad-Eye Moody and the magical devices he had to use for his eye and his leg. Harry wasn’t impressed at all with the leg but he was with the eye. The fact that it allowed Mad-Eye to rotate it around 360 degrees and see through anything was amazing.

This started Harry investigating into all things that magic can do. He soon ran across technomancy, which is sometimes called technomagic. Harry already had a good grounding in Muggle technology while growing up in the Muggle world. He found that the understanding of how it all works came easily for him. He even built his own computer before he was ten years old.

If anything with wires broke at the Dursleys, they had Harry fix it. His cousin Dudley broke most of his electronic toys but Harry could always fix them. Therefore, when he found out about marrying technology with magic, it absolutely caught his attention and avid interest.

He began delving into it like his pants were on fire. He couldn’t learn it all fast enough. The extra time he spent on it actually took him away from his friends more and more as the years passed. In the end, he had no friends helping him when he went on the run. He thought that best though. They were not at his level with a wand and certainly not even close in power.

He discovered that this type of magic was more readily available in the United States, whereas the Ministry of Magic in England had strange and weird ideas about never allowing it in their country. The new regime was likely stricter than that and would kill anyone they caught using it.

Harry had never thought about using this technomancy knowledge on himself but with all that was taken away from him after he was captured, he needed to give it some serious thought which is exactly what Dobby was wanting him to do. With all of Dobby’s help as Harry experimented with Technomancy over the years, Dobby was sure Harry could fix the issues he faced now.

During all of his sleeping, at least after all the Dreamless Sleep Potion wore off, Harry dreamed vividly about building eyes, an eardrum, arms, and legs using technomancy. His brain worked on all the details as he slept.

When Harry finally woke up he was greeted by Dobby who had cleaned up Mad-Eye’s magical eye for him. He told Harry about it, where he found it, and then placed it on Harry’s head.

Harry had Dobby make some adjustments until he had it sitting the way it should in his eye socket. Suddenly the magic took hold and Harry was beginning to see blurry images. Then it all cleared up and there was Dobby on the bed with him.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Dobby,” Harry told him smiling.

“Master Harry can see again now?” he asked.

“Yes, I can, Dobby. Thank you very much!”

“Master Harry Potter is so welcome. Dobby is pleased the eye works for his Harry Potter, sir.”

‘”It works great, Dobby. Now, let me call someone. Winky?”

_Pop!_

“Winky is here master,” she answered then saw the eye that Harry was looking at her with.

“I’m glad I remembered your face correctly Winky before I got the eye. I just wanted to check though and make sure I was right.”

“Master can see?” she asked.

“I can see you just fine, Winky. Thanks to Dobby here,” he said looking over at Dobby.

Both elves smiled.

“That’s all I needed, Winky. I am hungry though. You can go back to what you were doing. I need Dobby here to write down what I tell him so he can pick up everything I need. I was dreaming about fixing the hearing in my left ear, along with fixing my eyes, my arms, and my legs.”

“Dobby is so happy, Master Harry Potter, sir.”

“I thought you might be.”

Winky popped off to make Harry some food.

“Since I can see, I think I should make my arms first. You, of course, are going to have to be my arms and hands for me for that part. I will walk you through everything, Dobby.”

Dobby was nodding excitedly.

“Once I have arms and hands then I can make the rest myself. You’ll still have to help me though on the tricky parts. I won’t be able to do it all by myself since I’ll be the patient.”

“Dobby will help anyway he can. Just tell Dobby what to do and it will be done.”

“Thanks, Dobby. You might want to get some paper and something to write with. My list is going to be quite long.”

Dobby popped away and returned a few seconds later ready to write. Harry rattled off the long list of items he needed and sent Dobby off to buy them. It was a good thing he inherited a lot of money from his family. If the Potters were not rich then he would not be able afford it all.

Winky came up with more soup and fed him while Dobby was away. It was nice that Harry could see the spoon coming towards his mouth this time. It made feeding him a little easier.

Harry was curious about the manor so was asking Winky to describe it since he couldn’t walk around and see it for himself. Winky however had a different idea. She created a very cushiony chair that she floated Harry into then tied him in sitting up straight. She then made it hover off the floor a few feet so she could push it around easily.

She took Harry all over the manor so he could see all of it. He even got to see his own bedroom better. He had been in it for a while but his view was limited given he couldn’t move around on his own. During the tour, he ended up finding the perfect room to work on his technomancy. It had plenty of counter space and tables.

He realized that Dobby was going to be very busy for a good while before Harry would have is own arms and hands. There was so much to do before they even get to that part. The first thing he had to do was magic proof the computer Dobby was buying.

Normally, he would build his own but he didn’t want to have to walk Dobby through all that just to get a computer to use when he could buy a nice one instead and make it work with magic. Dobby had already checked at the castle for the computer Harry left behind in his lab when he went on the run, but evidently the Death Eaters found it and destroyed it along with his lab.

Harry was in the kitchen with Winky when Dobby returned. Dobby saw him in his chair and liked it. Harry was able to sit up straight and that was better for him to start working. Dobby took Harry with him when Harry wanted to show him which room they would be using.

Once Dobby had Harry in the room, he left and appeared a few seconds later with everything he had to buy. Harry had him put everything on the floor in the hall for now, then he walked Dobby through the minor changes he needed to do to the room and how the tables were to be situated.

Once Dobby had everything moved and changed to what and where Harry specified, Harry walked him through setting up the computer and the large screens he would use with it. There were many adjustments that had to be made to the computer as is just so it could be setup to run around a lot of magic and provide electricity for it magically.

Some of the spells Dobby had to cast were difficult for him since elves do their magic differently than witches and wizards. But between the two of them, they stuck with it and worked it out until Dobby was able to accomplish what was needed.

Once the computer was working as it should, Harry was then able to direct Dobby by using the keyboard and mouse to install the software Harry had him buy. That went fairly smoothly except for Dobby’s struggle with the keyboard and mouse, but he got better the more he had to use it.

It was slow going since Harry had to walk Dobby through everything. They ended up not going to bed until three in the morning that first night. That wasn’t too bad for Harry after all the sleeping he did, but most of that was for his body to heal and adjust after all the trauma.

When they stopped for the night, they at least had a basic design for Harry’s right arm. All the detail was not inputted yet but it was a nice start. With Dobby getting faster as he grew more accustomed to using the computer, Harry felt they would make faster progress as the days moved on.

oOo

Eight weeks later and after Dobby bought a lot more parts and equipment, not to mention some books from America Harry wanted, they were finally ready to attach the arms Harry had Dobby construct under his guidance.

Harry realized during the design phase that he would no longer be able to use a wand. The Death Eaters had destroyed his wand anyway after they captured him. With arms and hands that were not part of his own biological body, magic would not flow down his arm and hand, and then out through his wand.

Therefore, Harry had to design his arms so that magic would be able to flow through them. This required certain metals to be used in the arm that were conducive to the flow of magic. Harry also investigated the use of other magical items such as crystals and what Ollivander uses for wand cores, but decided to add those later if he found there was not enough magic generated through his hands.

He needed his arms to be able to send the magic out through his hand and fingers but the issue he couldn’t work out was the fact that the magic would then be used on the wand instead of simply flowing through it.

The magical body naturally works differently then what he will be able to get his cybernetics to do. A person’s wand is designed to work with how the natural biological body works. Since, his cybernetics will never work that way, then using a wand will not be possible.

The main reason is because the person’s magic is in their blood. The wand that is held in the hand, is close enough to the blood flowing through that hand that the wand can respond to it. Harry’s cybernetic hand will not have any blood and the only way to get magic down his arm and out his hand is basically a way of casting a spell without a wand, but shooting it through a different conduit. A wand in the hand would just get in the way of the spell at that point and become a shield against it.

When Dobby found out he would have to cut Harry’s arms off at the shoulder and at the hip for his legs, he was about ready to run and hide. Harry reasoned with him and explained how the arms needed to connect at the shoulder joint. At the same time, when they were ready to do the legs, they needed to connect at the hip joint. The dead ends had to be cut off anyway to establish proper connections with the cybernetics. Otherwise, it would never work properly.

The arms they designed were complete with the top prepared to connect to the shoulder joint. Harry’s shoulder would just have to be heavily numbed before Dobby proceeded with the operation.

Harry had already worked with Dobby on all the spells he would have to cast, making sure he could cast them confidently. They even had them listed out on the computer for him in case he forgot one or the order they had to be cast. There were medical spells that were changed to accommodate what they had to do to attach cybernetics. For instance, you have different medical spells healers use for reattaching blood vessels, tissues, joints, and even bones.

Technomancy adapted these spells for cybernetics so they would work with the technology you wish to attach to a body. Magic helps a lot with that as it makes sure the body doesn’t reject the foreign substance. The magic of the spell plus the recipient’s own magic work together to make it smooth. If the recipient did not want the cybernetics attached then there could be a problem as magic is based on intent.

Once Dobby was level headed again, Harry had him numb his right shoulder so Dobby could remove the partial arm. Using precise magic, the right upper arm was removed completely at the shoulder joint. A medical spell was used to stifle the flow of blood.

Dobby was then instructed to place the cybernetic arm in the socket of the shoulder. Once he had it in the exact right spot, he had to hold it there with one hand while he cast spells with the other. He went perfectly in the order required and finished with Harry’s right arm attached as it should be.

Minor medical spells were then cast by Dobby to clean up any excess blood and to smooth the outer upper part of the metal arm with the skin on the shoulder. A special spell was used to fuse the two together.

Dobby then stepped back and watched his master who looked at the arm closely and internally with his special eye to make sure all was attached properly.

“Alright, remove the numbing spell, Dobby.”

“Is Harry Potter, sir very sure about that? It looks like it might still hurt if I do that,” he said timidly and with a frown. He knew how much he did to get the arm attached and was sure it would be very painful without the numbing spell.

“You completed all the spells that were required to connect everything and seal everything off, correct?”

Dobby nodded.

“Then it’s safe to remove the numbing spell. Go ahead. Even if it hurts, I can take the pain since I’ve had much experience with it.”

Dobby just shook his head at what his master had to endure and then removed the numbing spell. Harry looked over at Dobby and scrunched his face up.

“Oh! Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will fix it!” he cried getting excited.

“Dobby! Stop!”

Dobby froze.

“I was just kidding Dobby. It’s a little sore, which is expected, but there is no real pain. Now, let’s see if it works.”

Dobby relaxed and stared at Harry’s new arm.

Harry wiggled his fingers, he even snapped them. Next, he moved his whole arm. He was able to raise it over his head, stretch it out to the side, and do anything he normally could do with an arm.

“Wow! You do good work Dobby!”

Dobby smiled.

“Ready to do the other arm?” Harry asked.

Dobby lost his smile.

He then reluctantly but successfully attached Harry’s left arm.

Once that was done, Harry tested his magic through the arms and hands. He found that the metal conduit amplified his magic even more than his wand did. He then had to start adjusting to the extra power. He had done that before so it didn’t take him as long to figure it out and make the adjustments.

Occasionally, Harry was found walking on his hands or moving his own self about on his chair.

Sometimes when he arrived in the lab in his chair, instead of apparating, he would grab the counter and lift his body easily up onto it and just work from there. That way he could reach things better, especially if he was building something. However, if he was designing on his computer then he tended to sit in the chair with it hovering at the right height so he could use the keyboard and mouse easily.

Harry had made improvements on Winky’s chair after he had hands again. With runes that he etched on the surface and then powering them up, the chair could float on its own. If a different height was needed a little magic with intent cast on it would adjust the height.

One would think that he would design his legs next but he decided to get the left ear problem out of the way instead.

A medical diagnostic spell told him that the Death Eaters had burst his eardrum. Now normally most eardrums that are perforated or torn will heal on their own after a few weeks. Magic can fix it even quicker. The spell and time had not worked for Harry which told him they used a dark curse. Cybernetics would be the only solution if he wanted his hearing back in his left ear. Dobby had already cleaned out all the blood so he only needed to replace the eardrum at this point.

This could be done with a modified switching spell. Of course, Harry had to design the eardrum first and build it. He had done some work in the past with hearing so he wasn’t having to start from scratch. He already knew how to enhance the hearing.

The design was done fairly quickly and he had a tiny eardrum made in about two weeks. Harry performed the switching spell on himself and watched as his device disappeared from the counter and his own destroyed eardrum appeared in its place. Harry vanished the mess to get rid of it.

Harry then cast the required spells to have the new eardrum establish connections. He had some slight pain at first, but it went away quickly. He then was hearing too well so had to dial back the setting a little so everything wasn’t too loud.

Eventually, he had it just right but could concentrate to enhance his hearing and pick up things he normally would not be able to hear.

Next, Harry designed and created his new eyes. He made the irises show his own bright green as the default but also designed them so that he could change the color on the fly. The eyes were very tricky, especially since he wanted to enhance them greatly.

Mad-Eye’s magical eye was great but Harry wanted more and with technomancy he could have more. The only thing he would not be able to do with his new cybernetic eyes that Mad-Eye’s eye could do, was spin them 360 degrees or spin them at all for that matter. Rolling them was possible, just not spinning.

Mad-Eye’s eye sat more outside the eye socket than in it, mainly because it was too big. The magic was also different from his cybernetics and how they work. Harry’s cybernetic eyes had stems that would go into his head and establish contact with the other parts of the eyes, the parts that are inside the eye socket and connect to the eyeball.

Modified medical spells meant to repair eyes would once again establish all the connections once the new eye was inserted.

It took Harry a month to design the eyes and about three weeks to build them. He then installed them himself. He put the first one in the eye socket that had no eye at all, cast all the spells, waited for the slight pain to subside, then tested it.

Harry then removed Mad-Eye’s eye and tested his new eye as best he could. He took it through a good many of the functions he setup and found they all worked perfectly. He could see through walls, clothes, pretty much anything. He could also see and detect weapons hidden on a person. He could see clearly for miles. The list of options went on so he decided he would have to test the rest later.

Harry soon had his other eye in and put aside Mad-Eye’s magical eye in a safe place. It felt good to not have to wear that strap on his head just so he could see. It was also very nice that he didn’t have to wear glasses to see once he had eyes again.

It took him a while to figure out how to use all the functions he put in for the eyes, but he was making good progress.

He did his legs next. The design and construction took about three months. Dobby had to help again on that one to cut off the unneeded part of the upper legs to get to the hips. He also had to help to get the new legs situated in the right place, then hold each one there with magic as Harry cast the spells to establish the connections. The legs were too heavy for Dobby to lift with his arms so he had to use his magic, but Harry was able to help some with his enhanced strength in his arms.

Harry wasn’t talking about it but he cheated a little on his legs.

When he had the legs he was born with, Harry never grew over five foot eight due to all the malnutrition he endured as a baby in his relatives so-called care. He was told that when his father was alive he was around six feet tall and his mother was five foot nine. He also found out that no one in his family, especially the men, on either side was as short as him.

Harry sent an evil thought into the air and off to the Dursleys. Then, when he designed his legs he made sure they would make him six feet tall.

The extra height took some getting used to, but Harry spent plenty of time using his new legs so that was not a problem. He even went outside and tested his speed on his Potter lands. He was amazed at how fast he could move, how high he could jump, and how much weight he could lift.

He also discovered that his beautiful Potter Place was located in Wales.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry began testing his magic extensively. He learned all his magic using a wand from age eleven. He was never able to use wandless magic even with his extra power. So before he had to trade magic again in a fight with a Death Eater, he needed to make sure he was able to use his magic with his new arms and hands properly and quickly.

The training room in the castle had dummies that could be animated so Harry started practicing with them. He found that if he used his physical strength and speed along with his magic he could do more damage quickly and his fast movement would make it harder for anyone to hit him with a spell.

Harry continued to train for almost a year, getting accustomed to his power and accessories.

It took a while but Harry found a special technomancy spell in a book he had Dobby buy for him. The spell would actually grow skin that would attach to and cover the metal cybernetic limbs. Once again, this spell was adapted from a medical spell designed to grow skin back. It even grew back fingernails and toenails.

The technomancy spell, however, had to grow skin but also make it attach properly to the outside metal of the artificial limb. It took a lot of concentration to even cast the spell. Harry failed on it a few times before he finally got it to work. The cleanup after the failures was not pleasant either.

Once he had it cast on both legs and arms successfully, he was pleased that he could no longer see any metal. He was now spared having to use glamours on the metal to hide it.

The only issue was his new skin was a bit pink at first and too pale. Harry had to sunbathe in the nude outside with special spells over the warm months to get his skin properly tanned and even across his whole body. Luckily no one was around on his private property to see him. He obscured his bits with a spell just in case one of the elves popped by to tell him something.

Harry had lost a lot of weight while he was being tortured. His body was emaciated from lack of nourishment and rest when Dobby found him. The torture didn’t help either. It took a good while for his body to completely recover.

After Harry was comfortable and satisfied with how his new body looked and the abilities he now had, he decided to visit Muggle London to buy new clothes and test a few of his enhancements while he was out among the people. All for science, of course.

While Harry was walking down the sidewalk, he ended up behind two lovely young women a few years older than himself. He started adjusting his eyes slowly. Their dresses disappeared and he could now see their undergarments. He focused further and the undergarments disappeared showing them nude. A little more focus and he was looking at their skeletal structure.

He backed off some and then checked to see if anyone was carrying weapons. He didn’t see any but did see a lot of flesh with his sweep across the crowd. He then listened in to a few conversations as he focused his hearing in different directions.

He was coming up on the store he wanted to visit so he put his eyes back to normal to make sure he wouldn’t miss it. A lovely teenage girl around his age, who was a sales assistant, insisted on helping him once he entered the store. Harry wasn’t sure he needed assistance, but he decided not to complain. She was very pretty.

The young woman had a good eye and was showing him all sorts of clothes that would look good on him. She managed to flirt fantastically with him all at the same time. She was using all her feminine wiles to make a sale. Harry ended up making her day by buying a good many clothes but he really needed them due to his new height and body composition.

Harry found a hidden place to shrink his purchases then apparated back to his manor, appearing in the sparkling clean foyer.

Dobby appeared and took all of Harry’s purchases then popped away to put them in his room. It was lunch so Harry headed to the dining room where a small feast awaited him. Winky was a very good cook.

The elves had grown accustomed to Harry being back to normal. No one, including Harry, wanted to think about the condition he was in when Dobby first brought him to the manor. Those were terrible days indeed.

Harry had discovered though that there was a rage simmering underneath his surface. Whenever his mind would wander back to those torture sessions or he would wake up screaming and in a cold sweat from a nightmare about that experience, it just made him angrier that people like that were running free and likely hurting others who weren’t even fighting them.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters all needed to die and if he came across anyone that supported them and their cruel ways, Death Eater or not, then they needed to die too. There was no room in this world for people that evil and cruel or those who approved of it.

oOo

When the young Death Eater, the one that was supposed to watch until Harry died on his own, appeared before Voldemort with news that a house elf knocked him out and took Harry, Voldemort killed him on the spot.

Voldemort was always amazed at how that boy managed to survive. But, that’s the very reason he removed all his limbs so it wouldn’t matter. He probably should have just killed him after he finished all the torture, but the boy was begging him and he just couldn’t resist having him suffer more. He had to suffer for 13 years as a wraith, after all, so Potter needed to suffer for as long as possible.

This was probably better anyway. Now he would live the rest of his life with only the bad limbs the magical world could come up with. No one else could create silver limbs like he did for Wormtail’s hand. Harry Potter would never be able to use a wand again. He made sure of that.

Voldemort smiled to himself.

oOo

Harry was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron in a dark corner booth with his hood up, a glamour on his face, and his eyes a dark brown. He had been listening in on all conversations that went on in the old pub. He was hoping to gather some information and then kill some Death Eaters as soon as he figured out where to go.

He was ever so slowly sipping a butterbeer as he waited all alone in his corner.

Suddenly from the fireplace, six Death Eaters who were pretending to be aurors, appeared via the floo. They came out one at a time as the first ones waited for the others to arrive before doing anything. Harry recognized them from some of his torture sessions at Malfoy Manor.

Once all six were in the pub together, the leader began talking.

“This is an inspection. Anyone in the pub must remain here until you have been cleared to leave by one of us. We’ll be coming around to talk to each of you.”

Many people wanted to leave after that announcement. Death Eater questioning was usually very painful or lethal. They dared not leave yet though.

The Death Eaters split up in pairs so they could only talk to three tables at a time. Since Harry was in the corner and on the end, then two Death Eaters approached him to start there. They both stopped in front of Harry’s booth.

“Remove your hood and state who you are! We have some questions you need to answer,” demanded one of the Death Eaters loudly.

Harry growled out in his modified voice without looking up or removing his hood, “When did I ever give you permission to talk to me you Death Eater scum?” He still had his hands around his glass of butterbeer.

They pulled their wands and pointed them at Harry.

“I think we have a live one here!” remarked the other one.

“You need to learn some manners, mister,” the first one said agreeing.

Harry reached out with both hands in a blur, took their wands and broke them, letting the pieces fall onto the table. They took a step back in fear so Harry started getting up from the booth. After he stood, he grabbed them both by the front of their cloaks. He then lifted them clear off the floor until their shoes were no longer touching it.

“I think you have that backwards, friend,” he told the one in that same gravelly voice.

“Hey, I think we might need some help over here,” the second one said looking back over his shoulder.

The other two pairs turned to see their comrades being held in the air by a man standing in front of them. They could clearly see the man between their friends so two of them fired off stunners at him.

Harry simply moved the two Death Eaters in front of him and the spells hit them instead. He then threw the two of them across the room and into the other two pairs. One of them managed to move away in time so was ready to cast a stronger spell at the stranger since his friends were no longer in the way.

However, when he went to cast he didn’t see the stranger anymore. Somehow he disappeared when the men he threw was in the way of seeing him. That’s when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there was the stranger right behind him. The stranger hit him on top of the head so hard he never woke up again.

What he didn’t see after he died was what the stranger did to his friends.

He killed them all wandlessly with a powerful cutting curse to their necks, separating their heads from their bodies. The people in the pub were astounded at the brutality of the man but realized who he killed and thought that was probably for the best.

Harry then walked calmly to the back door with no one wanting to follow him. Once he was out into the area before the wall you have to tap on, he apparated back home while no one was around.

The other people in the pub who witnessed the destruction of a half a dozen Death Eaters by one man, decided to leave as well. They knew more would be coming eventually. There were many discussions that went on wondering who that man was.

Harry bided his time. He wanted to see how Voldemort would react to what he did to those Death Eaters. He was counting on them ramping up to find the one responsible. This would give him opportunity to take out more of them as they scattered in teams to find him.

Hopefully, the people will realize they have to fight if they don’t want to live under Voldemort’s tyranny. Harry didn’t want any of them to lose their lives or get tortured, but why should he be the only one fighting against them?

He had no problem fighting Voldemort when it was time, but his Death Eaters were on average no more powerful than any other witch or wizard out there. Some Death Eaters were more powerful and/or more skilled than the others, but that was no different than the magical community at large.

Every magic user has their own power level, but most were all grouped together in the general same range with very few exceptions. Whereas Dumbledore was way above everyone else in power, with Voldemort and Harry coming in a close second.

Dumbledore was dead now. In his last days, he was too old to be of much help, at least for any length of time. Dumbledore could take on regular magic users or Death Eaters without much trouble since he was powerful enough and skilled enough to take them out quickly. However, up against Voldemort who was almost at his power and skill level, his body would not last as long, even though he was quite spry for someone his age.

It was possible for Voldemort, or even Harry, to fight Dumbledore long enough to tire him out and then it would be more in their favor. However, at Dumbledore’s peak, before he became too old, the chance of either Harry or Voldemort being able to defeat him was slim to none. His skill and power were just too great.

In his forties, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and no one believed anyone could stand wand to wand against that dark lord. He could take on several people at the same time and win. His skill and power were legendary. He used all of it to nearly take over the world. He might have succeeded too had Dumbledore not stepped in and stopped him.

Most were aware of Dumbledore’s extra power and skill, but until he took out Grindelwald, they didn’t think he was as powerful as that, but he was. Grindelwald showed his power off so everyone knew how powerful he was. Dumbledore lived quietly with some seeing he was powerful at times when it was noticeable, but he never showed off his power to promote himself.

There were no questions about his power once he defeated Grindelwald. It was amazing and the duel between the two powerhouses was one for the ages. What was more amazing was Dumbledore didn’t have to kill Grindelwald to beat him. He just defeated him soundly and had him locked up in his own inescapable prison.

Now, it was Harry’s turn to stop the big, bad dark lord. He figured that by the time he took out all of Voldemort’s Death Eaters, he would be experienced enough with his new tools to take on the monster himself.

Most people didn’t realize Harry was as powerful as Voldemort, although some surmised it might be true. With Harry’s new wandless ability now and the extra power he gets through his cybernetic conduit, he was wondering if he was now more powerful than Voldemort and closer to Dumbledore in power.

He was also wondering if his magic had expanded again. He realized that he used a lot of magic just to keep himself alive and sane during all the torture. His magic also kept healing him through all that so it must have reached a low level when Voldemort removed all of his limbs and eyes.

Now that his magic had built back up again, he felt he had more than before and Dobby confirmed that for him. Dobby assured him that no one alive was as powerful as the Great Harry Potter. Harry thought Dobby was just exaggerating because of how fond Dobby was of him, but Winky backed him up wholeheartedly.

While she was fond of Harry too, she was always honest with her master. She was not fanatical in her dealings with him like her friend Dobby. Harry took that as confirmation, especially when Dobby explained that he was better than before. Because of Harry’s extra power Dobby was getting the benefit.

That was because Dobby was bound to Harry personally while Winky was bound to the Potter family in general.

oOo

The Daily Prophet had a front page article in the paper two days later threatening anyone who dared defy the Ministry. There were promises that the culprit or culprits would be found and punished severely. Anyone assisting those committing these crimes against the Ministry would receive the same punishment.

A week later and in his same disguise, Harry decided to visit The Three Broomsticks. His eyes were once again brown and his glamour showed him a little older with light brown hair with a slightly darker brown beard and mustache. His voice had been disguised again as well. He kept his hood up though.

When he came out of the floo in The Three Broomsticks and straightened up, wandlessly removing the soot from his robes, a Death Eater spoke to him. He noticed the Death Eaters were not working in pairs this time and there were five of them.

“You!” a Death Eater, again dressed as an auror said pointing at him. “Come on in and a find a seat. We’ll be with you shortly. Now that you’re here you can’t leave until we tell you that you can.”

Harry just stared at him under his hood.

“Move it!” the Death Eater said loudly.

Harry saw there was an empty table on the other side of the one who spoke so he walked calmly that way. When he was right beside the Death Eater, he leaned over and whispered with a gravelly voice into his ear loud enough for him to hear and likely the ones at the table the man was threatening could hear him as well.

“ _You’re dead_!”

“What?!” he asked turning toward Harry angrily.

Harry grabbed his throat with a lightning fast left hand. The Death Eater’s eyes grew very big as he went to pull his wand.

“ _You heard me_ ,” Harry told him. Then his right hand came up holding the man’s wand. “ _Looking for this_?” he asked still in a gravelly whisper.

The man’s eyes got bigger when he saw his wand was in the other man’s hand. He would have cried out for help but the man had just enough pressure on his throat that he couldn’t speak. His hands were on the man’s wrist but he couldn’t move the hand off of his throat. He watched as Harry crushed his wand into bits and let the pieces fall out of his hand and onto the floor.

The people at the closest tables just watched in awe not saying a thing.

“Hey! What’s going on over there?” one of the other Death Eaters asked noticing something didn’t look right.

“ _Oops_!” Harry told him. “ _Your partner just shortened your life_.”

Harry squeezed the man’s throat, crushing his windpipe. He began choking on his own blood as Harry picked him up by the throat and with his right hand gripping his upper arm to steady the man’s body as it spasmed. Harry then started walking toward the Death Eater that spoke. He was the closest Death Eater to them.

The second Death Eater cast the killing curse at the first Death Eater not realizing in his panic that the man was carrying him without effort. He thought the dead weight would make the man drop him so they could get to him.

When the green spell hit the man he was carrying, Harry stopped.

“Now look what you’ve done! You’ve killed him!” he said loudly and accusingly even though Harry knew he was the one that killed him.

Everyone was looking at Harry now so he threw the man’s body at the one who cast the killing curse. He was not that far away so the Death Eater could not move fast enough to get out of the path of the body. Plus, the dead man was coming at him very quickly.

After Harry threw the dead Death Eater, he turned and saw the other three Death Eaters going for their wands. Spinning and moving quickly Harry hit two with pinpoint accuracy right in the middle of their chests using his two pointer fingers. That was right before he stopped in back of the third one and twisted his head around backwards. Harry watched as his two bone breaker spells exploded their ribs into their hearts, piercing them and killing them. The Death Eater whose neck he snapped, collapsed down to the floor dead as well.

The second Death Eater struggled to get the dead body off of him but was standing up and raising his wand when Harry picked up a used butter knife off the nearest table with customers. It still had butter on it. He then threw it quickly underhanded.

The knife went right through the man’s throat, lifting him off the floor, and slamming him into the wall behind him. The dull knife embedded into the wall with the Death Eater sagging against it, held there by his throat. He choked for a few seconds on his own blood before dying.

Looking around to make sure he got them all, Harry started to leave. He stopped before he took a few steps. He turned to everyone watching him.

“If I were you, I would leave before any more show up,” he suggested.

“Who are you?” asked Madam Rosmerta.

“I’m nobody special.”

“After seeing what you were able to do, I’d say you are,” she countered.

“I’m just a concerned citizen doing what he can to stop the tyranny in our country. Harry Potter can’t be the only one fighting these idiots. When I found out he was the only one doing something about it, I decided I would lend a hand.”

Most everyone looked down in embarrassment, realizing they were afraid and not doing anything to help.

“Look, I understand that not everyone has the mindset or skills to be a good fighter. But there are far more things that can be done that would be helpful to turn things around. Not everyone has to be on the front lines. Harry Potter? Sure. He definitely has to be there. I heard he’s just as powerful as the dark lord so he may be the only one who can take him down.”

“He is the chosen one,” someone offered.

“Maybe, but who says? I personally read that in the Daily Prophet a while back. I’m not sure I would believe anything that rag reports. They’ve been working for a corrupt ministry long before the current regime took over.”

“That’s true,” someone else agreed.

“Did you know that they are rounding up Muggleborns and locking them up in concentration camps where they are tortured, beaten, and worked to death? I’m trying to help get rid of all the Death Eaters so the dark lord will not have anyone to help him. I’m sure Harry Potter is busy with the same goal. Once they are all dead, the dark lord will be a little easier to kill.”

Many were nodding and agreeing.

“Why can’t some concerned citizens put together a group to take out those guards at a prison camp, release the prisoners, and get them to safety?” he asked them. “Someone will need to make sure there’s a good protected and warded facility where they can be taken. A portkey will be needed for a big group of people. They will also need potions for their health and perhaps other medical care will need to be provided, not to mention food, clothes, and probably new wands. It would even be good for them to get help to relocate until all this is over.

“There are all kinds of jobs in that one effort and not all of them require fighting. Even if you do have to fight, remember that the Death Eaters are just average in power. They are not as powerful as their leader. There is some risk, but anyone that has good skills with a wand can fight a Death Eater or join forces and more than one can take them down quickly. Granted there are some who are better skilled or even above average in power, but those are rare. It’s no different than the general magical populace. The differences in skill and power are exactly the same.

“And, if you would rather not face one of them in a duel then why not setup some traps to take care of them that way? I’m sure people such as yourselves could arrange some unfortunate accidents to a few of these Death Eaters who walk around like they own the place,” he said smiling even though they could barely see his face under his hood.

Many looked like they were thinking it over.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Harry asked them before turning back to Madam Rosmerta. “By the way, I’m sorry about the mess,” he said causing her to turn and look around her pub at the five dead Death Eaters.

Harry then turned and left through the front door before she could respond. He apparated as soon as he was on the street.

She was just about to tell him not to worry about it, saw he had left already, so she turned back to her customers.

“Alright you lot. I think it best you all clear out. If any wish to stay and help me clean up this mess, you’re welcome to do so. I figure to make it look like they never even showed up. Might buy our friend and Mr. Potter a little more time. If anyone has a problem with that, well, I’d be glad to obliviate you of the entire incident.”

“Can I get someone who can heal this cut on my arm?” a middle-aged man spoke up. “He hit my wand arm and I can’t cast with my other to save my life,” he said frustrated.

A young man headed his way to take care of the cut. Everyone heard when he got slightly mouthy with one of the Death Eaters who took offense and used a cutting spell on him. Another customer, who was an older woman, needed her bloodied, fat lip healed. She didn’t answer fast enough so was backhanded in the mouth by one of the other Death Eaters.

The same young man helped her. He was once a healer in training at St. Mungo’s before the Death Eaters took over everything. As a half-blood he was not to their liking, although he knew many of the Death Eaters were lying about their blood status.

Purebloods tended to have only one child most of the time. The Greengrass family had two and there were a handful of others. The Weasleys had seven, but they were a different sort of pureblood than the rest. There were not enough pureblood families in the country to produce all the Death Eaters and snatchers that were currently running around hurting people.

He guessed being half-blood was acceptable only if you liked being cruel. Otherwise, you were not needed or accepted.

Most left after thanking the young man for healing all their hurts. However, three of the men stayed to help with the bodies. Madam Rosmerta closed the pub temporarily. It was decided to transfigure their bodies each into a long sheet of parchment and then burn them in the fireplace. One of the men was an older customer who was very good with transfiguration.

The pub was then cleaned up spotless and anything broken was repaired. All the customers who left were encouraged to believe that they never visited The Three Broomsticks that day so there was nothing to talk about it with others. In other words, keep your mouth shut if you don’t want Death Eaters coming after you.

The place was then opened back up for business as if nothing ever happened.

oOo

Harry continued to take on small groups of Death Eaters, killing them efficiently. He was able to take on more than he did before, especially if there were no innocents who could get hurt by stray spell fire. He was now taking on upwards to twelve at a time. Mostly though they were usually in groups of six or eight.

Occasionally, he would run across others working for the Ministry that were called snatchers. They were charged with capturing Muggleborns so they could be brought to the Ministry and processed. This just meant they would be sent to one of the horrible prison camps.

There was one time when he came across a snatcher group that had captured some younger female Muggleborn students he remembered from Hogwarts. They were probably two years younger than him and Harry was now eighteen. There were three of the students and six of the snatchers. Each girl was between two snatchers who had a hold of her arms on both sides as they walked along to keep her from escaping.

Harry saw them from over a mile away and was confused as to why they had not portkeyed away with them to the Ministry since they were already caught. Then it dawned on him what they were likely planning to do to the girls before turning them over to the Ministry.

This made him very angry.

Harry apparated to within a few meters of the group so that they had to run into him on the path they were walking on. When they came upon him just standing there with his hood up, his face darkened, and his hands held in front of him, the snatchers stopped and suddenly got nervous.

There was a rumor floating around about someone who always wore a hood and was killing Death Eaters and snatchers. They were wondering if he was the one the rumor was about. The lead snatcher decided to ask a question.

“Who are ya and what do ya want?”

“Let the girls go and step away from them. If you do, I will consider not killing you.” Harry told them in his disguised gravelly voice.

“And what if we decide to not go along with that deal?” the leader asked with a sneer on his face.

Harry’s right hand moved so fast they could barely tell he had moved it since it was right back where he had it before, holding both hands in front of him. However, the snatcher leader fell over dead in front of them. They all just stared at the dead snatcher, even the girls, trying to figure out how he died. They thought they saw a spell but it happened so fast they couldn’t be sure.

“Does that answer his question?” Harry asked them.

The snatchers quickly let go of the girls and stepped away from them nervously. The girls moved further away from the snatchers and closer to the stranger who saved them.

“Do they have your wands?” he asked the girls as he continued to watch the snatchers.

They nodded so Harry waved his hand and eleven wands came flying into it. He caught them all. Evidently two of the snatchers had an extra wand. He then cast another spell that petrified all five of the snatchers at the same time. They fell over like they were frozen. He then presented the wands to the girls.

“Get your own out of this lot and I’ll hold onto the rest.”

They found their three wands easy enough and then just stood there.

“Now, ladies I suggest you get out of here pronto. You need to be careful and not get caught again. There are plenty of these snatcher groups around and you won’t like the accommodations at the prison camps the Ministry will put you in. In fact, if you can apparate that would be even better.”

“But we don’t have our licenses,” one of them replied.

“We have an illegal Minister and Ministry so do you think that really matters?” he asked.

“I guess not, “ another answered.

“You still have the trace and they can still use that against you to find you. In Muggle areas it will show up like a red blaring light, but areas that have a high concentration of magic will be safe as they won’t be able to locate you in all that use of magic.

“You still need to be extra careful though. As Muggleborns you are more familiar with living without magic. Try that until you turn seventeen or at least until these idiots are taken down. That will be the safest route, especially if you live in a Muggle neighborhood and don’t call attention to yourselves.”

They nodded thinking it over.

“I’m sure Harry Potter is doing all he can to get rid of these people and I’m trying to help him as best I can.”

“Thank you,” all three said about the same time.

“Now I’d love to stay and chat more but you ladies really need to be on your way to a safe place.”

“What are you going to do with those guys?” one of them asked.

“I don’t think you really want to know.”

“You’re going to kill them like the first one?” she asked.

“But why?” another asked.

“Do you know what they were going to do to you three?” Harry asked them patiently.

“They said they were taking us to the Ministry” answered one of them.

“They were taking you somewhere so they could rape you. If they weren’t then they would have portkeyed you straight to the Ministry right after they captured you. There was no need to walk anywhere if they were taking you straight to the Ministry.”

The girls all had a look of fright on their faces and then sent some angry looks toward the remaining five men.

“Yes, I’m going to kill them because there is no more room in this world for evil people like them. Once all these bad people are removed from existence then we can finally live in freedom and peace.”

“We’ll leave then so you can finish,” the first one said, not wanting to see more death.

“You’re a hard man,” the second one said, “but so are they” she said looking over at the snatchers before turning back to Harry, “and I believe that’s exactly what we need to solve this problem.”

“What’s your name?” the third one asked.

“It’s best if you don’t know. That way no one can torture that information out of you.”

“Oh, right,” she said realizing. “Thank you again.”

“I wish you all the best,” Harry told them.

They whispered to each other to decide a destination and then all three disapparated.

Harry turned back to the snatchers and summoned any and all portkeys from their persons. He had an idea that was forming and one of these portkeys just might be what he needed.

There was nothing left when Harry finished. The scene he left was free of any evidence of wrong doing or justice, depending on how you looked at it. He made sure no one would be able find this group of snatchers, ever.


End file.
